fm1000wtdfandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Death
Welcome to your real estate. There so many houses to choose. Each one of them filled with deep fried death. Like the abusive teacher that got plumped, a cook who got the wrong end, a trailer owner that found himself dead, a guard that was sent to sleep forever, and a bus driver that retired with a tire. The next neighborhood? A dummy who gets flagged, drunken men who played Rock Paper Scissors and got rocked, and finally, a drunk who got down and drowned. Choose one on the next episode of 1000 Ways To Die. #925 Wheeled On The Bus: September 18, 2010/Wichita Falls, Texas. Brad, also known as Brady The Bull was a strong bus driver who can kill people with one touch. Now police are looking for him for a murderer across the street. Brad drives away. He was dehydrated once the police never saw him. He mistakenly put the bus on reverse mode when he got out of the bus for a water source. He found the water source. It was beside the bus. When he walked behind the bus, the bus ran him over. His legs was decapitated off his body. He was alive, until he died of blood loss and dehydration. #52 Bulletin Boarded: April 1, 2007/Pana High School, Pana, Illinois. A teacher named Mrs. Dendela wanted to play pranks on every student in her class. Why? She abused students for the whole school year. She farted and pooped on students. One student touched her desk. Mrs. Dendela farted on her, it was so loud a bulletin board fell on her. It killed her in a instant. The students worked together to put her lifeless body into a river. #999 Rekt, Rekter, Rektor, Rekthoe: June 12, 1991/Soma, Gambia. 3 drunken people play Rock Paper Scissors. Every loser has a consequence, throw a rock at the head, crumble their FSA, and cut their own hair. The players are Stan, Devin and Spaalom. Spaalom is the first loser. He got throw a rock at the head. They throw rocks at Spaalom’s face. The rock explodes and the sharp parts lodge at all 3 players’ face. It pierces their brain. The drunken men die. Next, a professional trailer goes 10 feet high, and a guard goes to sleep and never wakes up. #14 De-Trailed: May 9, 2010/Gibraltar, Gibraltar. A trailer owner named Abdallah builds a trailer for protection. There was a tornado sighting near the forests. Abdallah didnt care because the trailer fiber stayed on the ground, not even the strongest man could carry it. But it never was against tornadoes. The only way to smoke was outside. He prayed to God before he smoked outside. He prayed outside. Abdallah closed his eyes during those prayers. The prayer was interrupted when Abdallah and his trailer was sent 10 feet high in the tornado. The tornado caused Abdallah’s trailer to collide with Abdallah and he got out of the tornado. He gets crushed by the trailer and dies of asphyxiation. #374 Sleep Acked: October 12, 2004/Buenos Aires, Argentina. Pacheco was a rich guard who flexes on people of recently being promoted to General Manager. However, a lot of things have annoyed Pacheco while the actions such as sarcasm or them flexing back. On the job, he falls asleep. A ghost of a homeless person that has been flexed on by Pacheco haunted his soul and stops his heart. Pacheco dies of a heart attack. Next up, a cook who gets crooked, and a Capture The Flag player who was the flag. #44 Capture The Flagged (AKA Winner Chicken Died-er): January 24, 2003/Buffalo, New York. A dumb person named Tsoro fails every game of Capture The Flag. But this time, he wins 2 times. This is the 3rd round. Tsoro accidentally places the flag pole on his head, not the target area. The pole impaled his brain, while blood oozes from Tsoro’s mouth when he reaches the floor. #142 Cooking With Death (AKA Reformed Chef): August 4, 2002/Westminster, Utah. A klutzy chef named Dylan listens to music during the job. He mostly listens to music parodies and wonky music. Next morning, Dylan does not know the music was loud. When he listened to it, he falls on a sharp knife due to the loud volume. The knife slices Dylan’s jugular vein, killing him in seconds. #290 Downed In The Water (AKA Liquids: Drink, Drown, Die): March 18, 2005/Max, North Dakota. A drunk pays for a 15 day cruise from Max, North Dakota to Las Vegas, Nevada. During the cruise, his friends dare him to jump off the cruise. He jumps off the cruise. But this is where things go wrong. Since he was drunk, the drunk forgot he was on water and drowned. His friends look for the drunk, but they are also drunk, but they didn‘t go into the water. Trivia * John Cena plays a role in this episode as he looks at Tsoro’s dead body. * The person who acted as Pacheco (Joey Rassool) also played Max in Tongue Died. * The actors who portrayed Stan, Devin and Spaalom (Nick Troy, Albert Stroth, Abhi Trivedi) played Vince in Homie’s Dead, Joe in Scam Eye Am (Dead) and Bombshell Nurse in Titty Titty Bang Bang. * Franklin Ruehl plays a role in this episode as he is the boat driver for the cruise. Category:Episodes